Al siguiente día había desaparecido
by ReynArtemisa
Summary: fanfic Jeyna ambientado en el día antes de que Jason desapareciera y perdiera toda su memoria pero contado como en un diario cuando ha regrasado y esta con Piper. ¿qué pudo pasar en esa última noche que aún Reyna no ha olvidad?


_Día 17 de diciembre si no recuerdo mal. Aún si me equivoco en eso no lo hago en que lo que voy a escribir ahora ocurrió el día antes que desapareciera Jason._

Desde que acabara la guerra no pasaba nada de gravedad en el campamento. Ni siquiera había demasiadas misiones. Dos centuriones eran los únicos que había salido dirigiendo una expedición durante aquellos largos meses. Los mayores problemas que habíamos tenido eran las nimiedades de siempre. Quejas de la tercera cohorte por que la primera siempre se pasaba. Jason se encargaba muy bien de ello gracias a Júpiter. El senado, los papeles sobre mi mesa de trabajo y Octavian siendo Octavian era de lo mayor que había tenido que preocuparme.

Solo que desde que Jason había sido nombrado pretor, Octavian era un problema menor, su labia y toda su parafernalia de orador contra la que no podía competir, era frenada por la alianza entre los dos pretores. Durante esa misma tarde habíamos hecho no solo que tuviera que sentarse y mantener su boquita cerrada si no que tuviera que salir del senado antes de tiempo. Con Jason todo era más fácil.

El pretor anterior a él había sido ejemplar también, un buen amigo y todo un héroe como me he asegurado de que sea recordado. Era bastante más mayor que yo pero no me trataba como si fuera una niña pequeña. Había muerto en una de las primera refriegas. Desde entonces ya me apoyaba en Jason la mayor parte del tiempo durante la guerra de los titanes. Hacíamos un buen equipo, luchábamos y defendíamos nuestro hogar juntos como nadie. Que fuera el hijo de Júpiter también había sido una gran ayuda a la hora de tenerlo como mano derecha sin que su autoridad fuera cuestionada.

Cuando fue nombrado pretor todo fue más fácil aunque ya no hubo más guerra. Una hija de Bellona no estaba echa para la paz, pero esos meses fueron los mejores eso tengo que reconocerlo. Incluso en las sesiones del senado había conseguido hacer que sonriera de vez en cuando.

-tiene que darte el aire de vez en cuando! - había protestado para sacarme de la casa que tenía como pretora.

-haz un racha de las tuyas y que entre aquí - le había respondido sin apartar la vista de la hoja que estaba leyendo - tengo trabajo Jason

Por una vez me hizo caso solo que no de la forma que esperaba. Una ráfaga de viento me arrancó la hoja de las manos. Fruncí el ceño y le dirigí la misma mirada que a los legionarios problemáticos.

-no era eso lo que quería

-pero yo si - Sonrió victorioso. No de la misma manera que cuando habíamos tumbado el trono de Kronos pero como fuera seguía siendo la sonrisa más bonita que había visto nunca.- ahora vienes o tengo que revolver también el resto de papeles?

-eres insoportable lo sabes? - rodé los ojos pero aún así me levanté de la silla. En el fondo era lo que quería pero mi sentido de la responsabilidad siempre hacia que dudara de seguirlo.

- tú te encargas de recordármelo - terminó con sorna. Incluso yo sonreí mientras cruzaba el marco de la puerta sin ni siquiera esperar a que él lo hiciera.

Durante horas que se hicieron segundos estuvimos sentados a la orilla del pequeño Tiber, viendo pasar el agua y hablando de todo un poco. Recordamos viejos tiempos y viejas bromas. Mi primer día en el campamento, la primera misión que él había dirigido y de la que yo había formado parte. Cuando fui yo quien dirigió la misión y el quien formó parte. El día que fui nombrada pretora.  
Mientras recordábamos todo aquello estábamos sentados hombro con hombro. Tan cerca que podía captar perfectamente su olor a aire fresco. Siempre que estábamos así no podía evitar fijarme en los pequeños detalles que hacían de Jason quien era. Un autentico hijo de Roma, un guerrero leal y fiero, un buen guerrero como dejaba ver la musculatura de su cuerpo. Y aún era mejor amigo. Aunque al principio no lo habíamos sido tanto.

Volvió a reírse cuando recordó como casi nos matamos el uno al otro el primer día que cogí un arma dentro del campamento. El llevaba años suficientes para ser experto en su manejo y como hija de Bellona en mi era algo natural. Jason me había tomado por una novata inepta y quiso ponerme a prueba. La sorpresa jugó de mi lado al principio pero después estuvimos tan igualados que nos tuvieron que separar o seguiríamos peleando aún. Trás esa primera habíamos vuelto a pelear un par de veces. En la última me avergüenza decirlo pero me ganó. El era el único que me había ganado en el campamento. En ese momento le pegué un puñetazo en el hombro, el muy idiota parecía que nunca iba a dejar de recordármelo hasta que sea yo quien le pateé el culo.

Nos reímos de Octavian y terminamos tumbados uno junto al otro mirando hacia el que era el reino de su padre.  
-¿que piensas hacer cuando cumplas los años de servicio? - preguntó después de un largo silencio

-Seguir en la legión ¿tú que crees?- respondí sin dudarlo

- no se... me preguntaba si quizás querría ir a la universidad, vivir fuera, ver el mundo sin la responsabilidad de una legión o la influencia de Circe...

-si y dejarte aquí...- en ese momento lo que dije me pareció demasiado, no quería que Jason supiera lo que sentía por él. Confiaba en él más que en nadie, pero no aún hasta ese punto-¿intentas echarme Jason? - me apresuré a añadir y le miré enarcando una ceja pero con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios. Si, estaba bromeando con Jason Grace. La única persona con la que bromeaba en Nueva Roma seguramente. Y segura la única con la que sonreía tanto. Era estúpido, lo sabía. Al igual que sabía que eso me iba a traer problemas o eso había dicho Venus. Nunca le he hablado a Jason de esa conversación. Quizás debería haberlo hecho...

Bueno volviendo a lo que contaba.

- te crees que por que te fueras te desharías de mi? - en aquel momento pensé que simplemente seguía mi broma pero hablaba en serio. Por lo menos entonces.

- no pienso comprobarlo - le respondí - No hay nada que quiera ver, ni sabría que hacer con mi vida sin Nueva Roma. Soy una guerrera y tampoco lucharía para un ejercito que no fuera el romano. Campamento Júpiter es mi hogar y espero que esta vez sea permanente. Ahora soy fuerte y no si alguien lo destruye será pasando por encima de mi cadáver - usé esa habilidad que tenía para cambiar de tema pero no había una sola palabra que no fuera sincera en lo que dije. Jason era importante para mi pero Nueva Roma era mi hogar. He perdido ya dos y no quiero que ocurra lo mismo con este. SI algo le ocurriera a la ciudad o al campamento preferiría morir defendiéndolos a vivir para ver los restos. Siempre he sabido que sería así.

- y el mio antes- siguió aunque en ese momento parecía tener la cabeza en otro lugar. Observé su rostro mientras él miraba al cielo. No podía evitar preguntarme donde estaría su cabeza pero me había acostumbrado ya a que se perdiera a veces en ella. Y por el mismo motivo cada vez era más esquiva a esos momentos a solas los dos. Era buenos, demasiado buenos y las palabras de Venus estaban más presentes debido a ello. Lo peor es que a solas con Jason no era tan fácil ser solo la pretora seria y recta que era para el campamento. Lo fácil entonces era ser únicamente Reyna, algo que no era desde hacía años y que aunque no lo diré nunca en voz alta me daba miedo volver a ser. Si no fuera pretora, semidiosa, hija de quien era... no sabría que ser, no sería nada.

En un momento de ser Reyna solamente había tomado su mano trayéndolo de vuelta de donde fuera que estuviera -y eso no ocurrirá - finalicé con confianza - la duodécima legión fulminata es la única que perdura a pesar de todo - siglos y milenios después de la caía de Roma, la duodécima legión seguía en pie y había demostrado todo su poder y fuerza en la guerra de los titanes. La gloría de Roma sigue residiendo en nosotros y es un resto que no desparecerá fácilmente. Somos fuertes.

Estuvimos allí por a saber cuanto tiempo. Cuando enfilamos el camino hacia la via principalis por la altura de la luna debería ser ya alta madrugada. Caminábamos igual de cerca que habíamos estado en la orilla del río en completo silencio pero sin que este fuera incómodo. Simplemente era agradable estar así, no hacía falta nada más. En algún momento habíamos terminado con las manos pegadas por la parte externa pero no cogidas, solo se rozaban pero ya sentía ese roce como si solo tuviera receptores sensitivos en la mano.

Pasó de largo su casa, en silencio. No quise decirle nada y ninguno habló hasta que llegamos a la mía.

-tengo que entrar a llevarme los papeles o te vas a dormir como tienes que hacer? -preguntó apoyandose en el marco de la puerta

- no tienes que cuidar de mi Jason - protesté invariable

-eres mi mejor amiga, y mi compañera tu harías lo mismo - tuve que darle la razón pero no dije nada. Me había quedado sobretodo con lo que era.

-claro que si, así que vete a la cama Grace, mañana te toca revisar los barracones a primera hora - puso cara de exasperación - pon otra vez esa cara y te dejaré la mitad de los papeles de ahí al lado para que te encargues de ellos también -

-Reyna! - protestó

-no hablo en serio -rodé los ojos - harías un desastre con ellos y tendría que hacerlo yo igualmente - pero al final sonreí.

-contigo no se puede... - pero el sonrió también. Ninguno había soltado la mano del otro y apretó la suya en ese momento. Nos habíamos quedado en silencio como tantas otras veces mirándonos el uno al otro. No podía estar seguro de lo que pensaba él pero si sabía lo que pasaba por mi cabeza. Solo tenía que levantar un poco la cabeza para llegar a su labios. Estaba a apenas centímetos de mi y era consciente de la importancia de Jason en mi vida. Muchos pretores acababan juntos por la cercanía de su trabajo. pero nosotros éramos ya cercanos antes de ello. Quizás podríamos tener una vida en Nueva Roma, en nuestro hogar... Pero bajo todo eso las palabras de Venus resonaban en mi cabeza. Me había dicho que no me hiciera ilusiones, que Jason y yo nunca llegaríamos a nada y que además me rompería el corazón. No quería pasarme el día pensando en ello pero temía que se refiriera a que si yo daba un paso más Jason diría que solo era su amiga y entonces ya no sería ni eso.

-Jason...-mi voz sonó ronca - deberías irt...

No acabé de pronunciar la frase cuando sus labios se sobrepusieron a los míos. Solo por un momento. Abrí los ojos, sorprendida ante todo. Antes de que pudiera cerrarlos consciente de lo que de verdad estaba pasando el ya se había separado de mi y dado media vuelta para salir de la casa a la carrera. Tardé unos segundos en reaccionar aún impactada por el efímero y rápido beso.

-Jason - lo llamé torpemente - Jason! - pero Jason ya se marchaba. No salí detrás de él. Me quedé clavada en el mismo sitio donde me había besado aún con los ojos muy abiertos. Tanto darle vueltas a las palabras de la diosa del amor y ahora... era él quien me besaba? Maldije en latín entre dientes y luego entré en mi casa.

No tuve ni un solo pensamiento bueno para Venus aquella noche. Me limite a quitarme la toga romana que llevaba y meterme en la cama como todos los días con mis dos perros sentados como dos centinelas en la puerta de mi habitación. Esa boche tardé una infinidad en dormirme, incluso llegué a pensar en ir a buscarlo pero deseché la idea. Lo vería igualmente al día siguiente, podría pedirle una explicación, podría conseguir mucho tal y como entonces lo veía.

Solo que mis planes no salieron como esperaban. Ni siquiera se si Jason ya recuerda ese día o es algo que su mente a borrado para siempre. No se lo hubiera sido o lo que hubiera podido llegar a ser. Nunca llegué a hablar con Jason por que el siguiente día ya no había ni rastro de él.


End file.
